Not Forbidden
by Mystical Butterflies
Summary: Mikan Sakura the daughter of Yuka and Yukihara the two headmasters of GA. One day Yuka and Yukihara brought in two new kids to be Mikan's sibling. What will happen
1. Chapter 1 When We Met

**Me :Okay I got bored so I wrote my fifth story**

**Mikan :Enjoy and hope you like this story**

**Persona :Azula does NOT own GA**

**

* * *

**

**Mikan's Pov**

I sat down on the table and then otou-san came in and said "Mikan there is two new people in our family." I looked at him happily and then he moved to the side. There I saw a girl in a wheelchair she had long hair in a braid, at the top was snow white the bottom was jet black her right eye was ocean blue and her left eye was bloody red she smiled at me and I smiled back. I then saw a boy next to her. He had jet black hair and eyes and he looked scared. I got up and went towards him and touched his forhead to check if he had a fever. He looked surprised and said "You didn't get the death mark." I smiled at him and said "I have the nullification and S.E.C alice." the girl nodded and said "My name is Elija I'm in a wheelchair because I can't walk right now. This person is my older brother Serio." I smiled at them and nodded I then said "My name is Mikan." soon we all became as close as real siblings. After that we all went to GA together. A few years past Elija, Serio, and I started to go on missions together. Then a new boy came to our class and said "Natsume Hyuuga, special star, and I have the fire alice. If you don't want to die don't go near me." I can tell Elija didn't like him already. Narumi the homeroom teacher looked at all of us and said "Who wants to be Natsume-kun's partner?" every girl raised their hand except Elija and I. Narumi then said "How about Mikan-chan?" Elija got up and threw a ice dagger at Narumi and said "_What was that Narumi-sensei?"_ Elija's voice had venom and then my fan club said "Elija-sama is right why should he be Mikan-sama's partner?" Narumi then sighned and said "Alright how about Natsume-kun be Ruka-kun's partner?" Elija sat back down and started to read a book. I smiled and used my mind reading alice on Elija and said "Lets go Serio nii is waiting for us." Elija looked at me and smiled. I got up with Elija and said "Narumi-sensei is it okay if Elija and I go see someone?" Narumi nodded and said "Sure Mikan-chan." we then left to Serio nii's office when we got there I went to Serio nii and sat on his lap. Elija nee smiled and said "Mikan-chan is so close to Serio nii its so cute." then we began to talk about the next mission and about Natsume. I got off of Serio nii and said "Lets go to Central Town." they bothed nodded and we left. As soon as we got to Central Town I heard "Isn't that Mikan-sama with her siblings?" then another voice said "Thats right they all look so beautiful." then we went to the howlan store. We bought three large boxes and then left but I saw two kids one boy one girl they looking at the howlan store and I went to them and handed a box to them and said "Here you can have my howlans." they looked at me surprised and the boy said "Thanks but I don't except things from strangers and old hags." I looked at him a little surprised and said "I see then would you like the howlan?" the girl said the same thing. I sighned and said "Thats a shame well here please except it even though I look like a hag." they looked at me surprised. I then got up and said "They are really good I hope you enjoy it." then I left with Serio and Elija.

**Persona's Pov**

After we got the howlan we went to our sakura tree. Elija smiled at us and handed her howlan to Mikan and said "Mikan you can have my howlan you know I don't like sweets to much." she smiled at Elija and said "Thank you." she then started to eat. Suddenly we all felt someone coming towards us and I saw Natsume Hyuuga. Natsume looked at Mikan and said "Your a pig." I saw Elija wide eyes and then the next thing I notice was Elija killing Natsume but Mikan nullified Elija alices and said "Elija sleep." Elija then let go and fell asleep. I caught Elija and said to Natsume "Hyuuga Elija has the multi alice she can kill you in a second." he staggered up and grabbed on to the place where Elija had chocked him with her life drain alice. He looked at Mikan and whispered "Thank you." Mikan smiled and said "Your welcome." she then got up and said "Serio nii lets go back." I nodded and knew what Mikan ment. I got up and still carrying Elija and we left. As soon as we got to our house that Yuka and Yukihara made for us I put Elija on her bed and then I went to Mikan. I sat on the couch and again she sat on my lap and fell asleep. I smiled at her sleeping face because Mikan looked like a angel. I remmbered that Yukihara said to Yuka that Mikan was going to be engeaged to someone I frowned as I remmbered their talk. I didn't want to let go of Mikan's hand and I knew Elija didn't want to either mostly because she wanted Mikan to marry someone she loves. Suddenly I felt a little faint and the next thing I knew I fell asleep. It was 8:00 when I woke up and then I shaked Mikan and said "Mikan wake up its time to go." Mikan woked up and smiled at me and nodded. Elija came out of her room as YinYang. I went to my room and put on my mask. When I came out I said "Kuro Neko will also join us okay?" they nodded and we all left. As soon as we got to the Northern Woods we saw Natsume in his black cat mask. I got down and said "Hello Kuro Neko." he turned to me and glared at me. Elija then said "Kuro Neko I'm Yi-" but he cut Elija off and said "Don't bring me down weaklings." I snickered and said "Kuro Neko its the other way around because the person you cut off was YinYang." I can tell Elija was pissed with Natsume and I can tell Natsume was shocked to found out. Then Natsume gulped and said "Let me guess the girl next to YinYang is Shiro Neko?" I nodded. I then turned to Elija and said "Don't kill him YinYang." and she nodded. When they came back from the mission Natsume had a lot of cuts and bruises. Mikan handed me the inforamtion. Elija looked at Natsume and used her healing alice on Natsume. He then went to his room. I sat on a near by rock and Mikan sat on my lap Eljia sat next to the rock and we all fell asleep.

**Natsume's Pov**

I don't know why but I felt like I had to head back to the Northern Woods. When I did I saw Shiro Neko, Persona, and YinYang asleep. I didn't know why but I got mad that Shiro Neko was sitting on Persona. I then left. When I got back to my room I saw Aoi and Youichi sitting on the couch eating some candy. I went to them and said "Who gave that to you?" they looked at me and said "A girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes." I looked at them shocked and said "Was there a girl and boy with her?" they nodded and said "How did you know onii-chan?" I ignored them and went to go sleep. The next morning when I went to school Mikan and Elija where already there reading a few books. Then a boy with long black hair came in and said "Mikan Elija come and give me a hug." Elija threw something at him and it exploded. Mikan went to him and said "Akira are you alright?" the boy name Akira got up and nodded and said "Elija your so mean." Elija looked up and glared at him and said "Your annoying Akira." then she went back to reading. Akira then sat next to them and said something that caught their attention. Mikan and Elija got up and said to a dirty blond haired boy "Koko tell the teachers we have something important to do." he just had a goofy smile and nodded. Then a girl came to me and said "Natsume Hyuuga you take missions don't you?" I nodded and she contiuned "Do you know anything about Shiro Neko and YinYang?" I nodded and then she left. Ruka looked at me and said "Natsume that was Hotaru-chan if your not careful she will blackmail you." I nodded and then I got up and left.

**Elija's Pov**

Mikan, Akira, and I went towards Serio's office there we saw Serio sitting on his chair looking at some paper. Serio looked at me and gestured me to come. I went towards him and he handed me a piece of paper. I looked at it and handed to Mikan. When she saw it Mikan looked as if she was about to cry. I looked at Serio and said "Are you sure they dissapeared?" Serio nodded and I went to Mikan and helped calm her down. I sighned and said "Okay tell me where they were last seen." when he told me I put on my mask and so on. I then left but I made a wrong move because the black cat saw me not to mention his little group. I glared at him and then I dissapeared. When I got to the AAO hideout I saw Misaki and Tsubasa-sempai. I then went towards them and said "Are you guys alright?" they nodded then when I opened the door a alarm went off and suddenly a lot of AAO man came out so I handed Tsubasa and Misaki a teleportation alice stone and said "Go I'll be alright." they looked unsure and left. I then drain all the AAO man but I over used my alice not to mention I was bleeding abit. So I teleported back to the academy. I was at our sakura tree and there I blacked out. When I woke up I was in my room. I saw Nobara looking at me and said "Are you alright Elija-chan?" I nodded and got up I then changed and took off my mask. When I got out of my room I saw Mikan and Serio sitting on the couch I went to them and said "I'm fine." I then sat down and talked to them. Mikan looked at me and said "Natsume saw you as YinYang in the day time." I sighned and said "Great now Natsume might find out." I then fell asleep again.

* * *

**Me :I am very bored**

**Mikan :So am I**

**Persona :Read a book**

**Me :Your making us more bored**

**Natsume :Find something to do. Damn you guys are annoying**


	2. Chapter 2 Mikan's Fiancea

**A/N :This is the next chapter I hope you enjoy and I don't own GA**

* * *

**Persona's Pov**

When everyone fell asleep I went to check who Mikan's fiancea was I couldn't find him and then I went to sleep. The next morning I looked again I looked at Elija and said "Why aren't you helping?" Elija looked at me and said "Serio I already know who it is." I looked at her and said "Tell me." she snickered and said "No I won't." I glared at her and said "Whats the bet?" she smiled and said "You choose." I looked at her and said "I'll give you the death mark on your hand and you have to last a month until then you can't take it off or heal it." Elija nodded and said "Deal." I then gave her the death mark. After that she went to class. I looked at where Elija was standing and said "Damn she won't give in." When they were finish with class Elija, Mikan, and I went to Central Town. Mikan bought a small box of howlan. Suddenly I saw Natsume with a boy and girl. Elija glared at Natsume but he didn't see us yet so I looked at them and said "Lets leave before he sees us." and they nodded but it was too late Natsume saw us and went towards Mikan and said "It was you that gave them the candy right?" Mikan looked at the boy and girl that she had given the box of howlan to and nodded. Natsume looked at Mikan and said "Thanks Polka." Mikan blushed and said "P-polka?" Natsume nodded and said "Since your bra is polka dotted." I saw Elija getting angry and she was about to attack but she remmbered she was in Central Town. Mikan ran behind me and I hugged her I looked more like glared at Natsume and said "Don't go near Mikan again." Elija glared at him and said "If you go near her I'll really kill you unlike last time." we then left. Mikan was still holding on to me. Elija went back to our house and I can tell she wanted to brake something. I looked at Mikan and said "Lets go to our sakura tree." she nodded and we left. When we got to the sakura tree Mikan fell asleep on me and I hugged her to keep her warm. We stood like that until 6:00. Mikan woked up and we headed to our house. Mikan changed into her clothing and so did Elija. I went to go put on my mask and black lip stick. We headed to Northern Woods Kuro Neko wasn't there yet so I sat down and Mikan sat on my lap. Suddenly Kuro Neko came out of no where and said "Persona playing with a girl younger then you?" Elija smirked and said "Why Kuro Neko are you jealous?" he glared at Elija and then Mikan said "Kuro Neko I'm Persona's little sister." Natsume looked at Mikan with shock and then he put on his mask and the mission began. As soon as they got back Natsume was wounded and hurt again. I saw Elija smirked and said "Servces you right Natsume." Natsume glared at her and said "Back off YinYang." I sighned and then Mikan said "Natsume how do you know Mikan-chan was wearing a polka-dot bra?" he looked at her and said "How di-" Mikan cut him off and said "Mikan-chan is our friend Elija told me." Natsume looked at her and said "Her shirt was white not to mention the sun was hitting it." I saw Mikan looking down and her mouth was open. I looked at Natsume and said "Leave." and he left. Elija looked at me and said "I want to kill him." I nodded and said "No he is still useful to us so don't kill him YinYang." she nodded and I carried Mikan bridal style back to our house. When we got there Mikan was out of shock and slept in my hands. The next day Mikan was still asleep in my arms. I smiled and woked her up.

**Elija's Pov**

My door was open and I smirked and thought "Serio your one of Mikan's fiancea and its not forbidden since you two are not blood related." I then when towards them and said "Come on Mikan we're going to be late for school." Mikan got up and we went to change. We both bid Serio farewell and left. As soon as we got to class I saw Sumire Shouda flirting with Natsume Hyuuga I glared at him then I read my book. When class was finished Mikan got up and said "Elija lets go I want to meet Tsubasa-sempai." I smiled and we went to Tsubasa's class. When we got there Misaki and Tsubasa went to us and hugged us I stepped on Tsubasa's foot and he wanted to scream but I grabbed his collar and said "You have guts for hugging me Tsubasa." he raised his hands to show he surrender and I glared daggers at him. I then turned around and bumped into Natsume and said "Stay away from Mikan." I glared at him. He only looked at Mikan and said "Hi Polka." Mikan became white and them I couldn't control my anger anymore and used the death alice on him. Natsume immediatly gasped for air and Tsubasa pulled me away and said "Elija calm down." I glared at Natsume again and yelled "STAY AWAY FROM MIKAN AND NEVER CALL HER THAT AGAIN!" everyone looked at me and I glared. They then went back to doing things they did before. I breathed in and out and got Mikan and we left. I went to Serio and said "Serio you make sure Natsume dosen't go near Mikan I need to go and talk to some people." Serio nodded and knew I wasn't in the mood. I left and went to my room and called Yuka and Yukihara. Yuka answered and said "Elija do they know?" I answered with a no. Then they asked me "Is Mikan having feelings towards Serio?" I smiled and replied "Yes but there is a new boy thats getting in the way it seems like he likes Mikan as well. He goes by the name Natsume Hyuuga." Yukihara then said "Elija you have to make sure he stays away from Mikan." I then said "Don't worry Serio and I are already doing that because of an incident." then the converstion was over. I smiled and said "Oh Serio I'm going to win this bet no matter what." I then fell asleep.

**Mikan's Pov**

I was still pale and then I went and sat on Serio's lap I smiled at him. I closed my eyes and rested on his lap and put my head on his chest. I then heard the door open and I opened my eyes a little bit and I saw Natsume. Natsume raised a brow and said "Persona what are you doing with Mikan?" (Right now Serio is wearing his mask.) Serio looked at him and said "Quiet down your going to wake Mikan up."Natsume had a little hatred in his voice and said "Persona answer me." Serio raised a brow and said "I'm just carrying her thats all." I sighned and then Natsume said "Wheres Shiro Neko and YinYang?" I then acted as if I was awaked and said "Natsume what are you doing here?" he looked at me and left. I looked at Serio and went back to fake sleeping. Then it was night and Serio carried me back to our house. I felt Natsume looking at us and I opened my eyes and whispered so that Serio was the only one that heard and said "Natsume is following us." Serio nodded and then we started to run everywhere so that Natsume would lose track of us. When we finally lost Natsume we went back to the house. As soon as we got there I changed and so did Serio. Elija said she couldn't come with us because of something and left. As soon as we got to the center of the Northern Woods I saw Natsume and said "Kuro Neko its been awhile." he only glared at me and said "Whatever." Serio then told us our mission. After the mission Kuro Neko looked at me and said "Who are you to Mikan?" I looked at Natsume surprised but I hid it and said "It just like YinYang we are her friends." Natsume looked at me again but this time he stare was abit deeper. Natsume sighned and said "What about Persona?" I smiled and said "Jealous?" he glared at me and said "Shut up your annoying." I smriked and we headed to Serio. When I gave Serio the information Natsume left and then Elija came out of no where and said "This I miss anything?" I nodded and we all headed back to our house. Elija smiled at me and said "Mikan guess what one of your canidate is coming next week." I frozed and said "How about the other one?" Elija smiled again and said "He is already here." I looked at her shocked and said "Who is he?" she only nodded and told me it was a secret. When Saturday came Elija and I went to Central Town. Then suddenly I saw Koko coming to us and said "Mikan Elija hi." Elija glared at him and said "Damn your loud." I smiled at him and said "Hi Koko." I looked behind him and saw others students in my class and said "Hello minna-san." they looked at me and said hello back. Soon I also saw Natsume with Ruka. I started to go pale and Elija started to glare at him, but soon I saw Natsume's little brother and sister. I smiled and then sighned and Natsume went to us and said "Hurry up lets go." I looked at Natsume and said "Hello Natsume-kun." he only said "Hn." I looked at him and frowned when I turn to leave Sumire said "Mikan-sama do you want to come with us?" I looked at Elija and she nodded I smiled and said "Sure and don't call Mikan-sama, Mikan is just fine." she just nodded and we left.

**Natsume's Pov**

When Elija left I was surprised since Elija was always with Mikan and if not it was Serio. I looked at Mikan adn said "Oi Polka." she then freezed and said "Natsume-kun please don't call me that." I raised a brow and then Akira came out of no where and ran towards Mikan and I started to get mad. I glared at Akira but Mikan looked at him and said "Akira nii whats wrong?" Akira then said "Mi-chan is it true that one of the canidates are coming on Monday?" Mikan's face fell and she nodded. Mikan then turned to us and said "Minna-san I have to go now bye." and they left. I turned to everyone and then I went to go and buy Aoi and Youichi their howlan. After that I took Aoi and Youichi with me and we went to Persona's office I saw Mikan sitting on his lap and she was fast asleep. I turned to YinYang (Elija was wearing her mask and so on.) and said "Why is she sleeping on his lap?" YinYang smirked and said "What is the Kuro Neko jealous." I formed a ring of fire around YinYang then it turned black and headed towards me and I looked at YinYang confused. YinYang sneered and said "Fool I have diffrent alice remmber." I glared at her and the flames went down.

* * *

**Me :Who is Mikan's canidate**

**Mikan :Read the next chapter to find out**


	3. Chapter 3 He Apears

**Me :He is coming in this chapter**

**Mikan :I wonder who it is**

**Persona :Mikan read and find out**

**Mikan :Okay(Goes over to Persona and hugs him.)**

**Persona :(Picks Mikan up.)**

**Me :Aw thats so strange yet I like it also its cute**

**Persona :Azula does NOT own GA**

* * *

**Mikan's Pov**

I kept on hearing some noise and I woked up and saw Elija and Natsume fighting and I had to say Natsume was losing badly. Elija turned to me and said "Did you enjoy your nap?" I smiled at her while rubbing me eyes and nodded. I then saw Natsume, Akira, and Serio nii having a little red on their face and I looked at concerned I thought they had a cold. (How dense can Mikan be?) I got off Serio nii's lap and I put my forhead on his and said "Persona why is your face red when you don't have a fever?" I saw YinYang snickered and she said "Mikan lets go." I nooded and I followed her. When I woke up Monday morning I sighned and remmbered today was the day he came. I got ready when I came out I saw Elija making breakfast after breakfast Serio nii kissed me on the forhead and said "Have a good day." I smiled and nodded. When Elija and I got out of the house and went towards the school. I blushed and touched where Serio nii kissed. I turned to Elija and said "I wish Serio nii was a canidate." Elija looked at me and smiled and said "I know." we then head to the class. As soon as Narumi-sensei came in he said "Minna-san we have a new student. Please be kind to him." I frowned and so did Elija. Then the door opened and in came a boy with messy short silver hair and ocean blue eyes. All the girls shricked and screamed at how cute the boy looked at like except Elija, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, and I. Narumi then said "Okay minna let him introduces himself." everyone quieted down and then he said "Kenji Asamara, Special star, and my alice is wind." the girls started to drool over him and Elija smirked. I turned to Narumi-sensei and he said "Any question?" all the girls raised their hand and so did Elija I was surprised and so was everyone. Narumi looked at her and said "Since Elija-chan never raised her hands before I'll let her ask first." everyone thought Elija had an intrest in him and so did I at first but I then smiled when she asked "Whats his star rank?" he looked at her and said "My star rank is special star." Elija nodded and then she started to read her book. Sumire then shouted "KENJI-SAMA I'LL BE THE PRESIDENT OF YOUR FAN CLUB." then every girls started to say "MARRY ME." "BE MY BOYFRIEND." and so on. Narumi smiled at everyone and said "Okay Kenji's patner is Elija." Elija glared at Narumi and said "The HELL Narumi." I looked at Narumi and said "Narumi-sensei Elija refuses to have a partner besides me." Narumi smiled and said "I know thats why Kenji is also your partner Mikan-chan." Elija was wide eyes and said "NO NO NO NO!" Kenji went to us and said "Its nice to meet you two." Elija glared at him and Narumi-sensei said "Kids new kids means free day." and he left but when he left Elija broke her desk.

**Kenji's Pov**

I looked at Mikan and I knew that she was going to be the one I was compieting for I was after all trained to do so for years. Mikan looked at me and smiled. I then turned to Elija the adopted daughter of Yukihara and Yuka. She glared at me and I flinched I knew life was going to be hell if I got on her bad side. Mikan then said "Elija lets go he is waiting." I saw Elija turning to Mikan and she smiled I was surprised to see Elija the one that can make your life a living hell and is as cold as ice smiling at the kind warm hearted Mikan. Elija turned to me and grabbed my collar and said "Never and I mean never hurt Mikan or else." I gulped and nodded and then they left. When class was over I saw a green haired girl coming to me and said "Hello Kenji-sama I am Sumire Shouda and I am also the president of your fan club along with Natsume and Ruka's." I sweatdropped and smiled at her but in my head I thought "Is she a stalker?" I then saw Mikan walking with Elija. I then went towards them and left Sumire alone but that was a big mistake, because when I was besides Mikan Sumire said "Mikan Kenji-sama is mine so back off." I saw Elija raising a brow and then she glared at me. When Sumire saw this she said "Elija I know you and Mikan are the daughters of the two headmasters but that dosen't give you the right to have everything." Elija's face got red with anger and I saw Mikan staring at Elija worried. Mikan then said "Elija please calm down." Elija sighned and said "Permy your lucky that Mikan is here." Sumire then looked shocked and said "P-Permy." Elija smiled and said "Yes since you have a perm I'll call you Permy." Sumire glared at Elija and I was holding my laugh. Sumire then ran off. When we three were all alone I heard Elija saying in a whisper "How am I going to tourcher her and her annoying friends." then she smirked and started to count how many things she can do to Sumire. I looked at her and gulped not to mention I was sweating a lot since I just realized how scary she can be. Elija looked at me and said "What are you doing here?" I sighned and left.

**Elija's Pov**

When we both got to Serio's office I told him to give me a paper and pen. Serio looked at me and said "Your going to number possible ways to tourcher someone arean't you?" I smirked and nodded I then said "My Serio you know me so well." When he handed me te paper and pen I started to write down my tourcher plan.

1) Get Sumire's clothes and rip them to shreds

2) Destroy Sumire's books and desk

3) Strangle Sumire

4) Send Sumire to the hospital

5) Tie Sumire up and put her in deep water to drown her

6) Shave her head

7) Burn Sumire

8) Brake Sumire's things

9) Make Natsume, Ruka, and Kenji go against her

10) Put mix paint in her shampoo

11) Send Sumire to a mental hospital

I then gave the paper to Serio and he said "Whats wrong Elija you are going way too easy on Sumire?" I looked at him and said "Mikan told me to very easy on Sumire." then he nodded. Mikan looked at the paper and said "Elija can you go easier on Sumire?" I nodded and said "This is as easy as I'll go Mikan." I saw Mikan sighning and I smiled at her and said "Don't worry Permy won't cause suicide." Mikan sighned and we all left. When we got to our house I saw that the death mark Serio gave me before was getting worse I looked at the calender and turned to Serio and said "I'm not going to lose Serio." he nodded and we all went to get dressed. When we did we all went to Central Town. There we saw Natsume with Ruka, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Yuu, and Sumire. When Sumire saw us she went to us and said "Mikan Elija I really sorry." Mikan smiled and said "Its okay." I sighned and said "Fine I won't tourcher you." I saw everyone sweat dropping and I smirked. Soon we all went to the howlan store and bought some howlan. I smiled and said "Time to go you two." Serio and Mikan nodded and we left.

**Natsume's Pov**

When they left I followed them and their I saw Serio carring Mikan I ran to them and said to Serio "Let go I'll carry her for you." Elija smirked and said "Sorry but Mikan won't let go of Serio when she is asleep and are you jealous?" I glared at her and left with Youichi and Aoi. When we got to our dorm Youichi turned to us and said "Natsume nii do you like Mikan nee?" I looked at Youichi shocked because he never called a girl nee. The my face turned a little red but I hid it and said "Where did you get that idea?" Youichi just shrugged and we went to our rooms. Aoi then looked at me and said "I like Mikan nee-chan alot." I just nodded and then it was time for their nap and they fell asleep. I looked at the time and I headed to the Northern Woods. There I saw Shiro Neko and YinYang talking next to them was Persona sitting down and looking at his watch. When I got down Persona said "Kuro Neko your 3 seconds late." I rolled my eyes and Persona told us our mission and then he handed me a bottle of pills and said "Take two." I then took them and then suddenly my whole body hurts and YinYang said "Kuro Neko you can't be late or your going to be punished." I glared at YinYang and said "Why didn't you tell me before?" YinYang shrugged and said "I got lazy." I flinched and thought "Why does she remind me of Elija?" I then shooked my head and we left. As soon as we got back my left hand was bleeding abit. I started to head towards my dorm and fell asleep.

**Next Day Kenji's Pov**

When I went to class I saw Mikan and Elija reading a book while the other girls screaming about me and I sighned and sat next to them. Suddenly a teacher that had a frog on his shoulder came in and said "Class QUIET!" and everyone quieted down well the girls and the boys never talked. Elija looked at him and said "Jinno your loud." and I snickered abit while the teacher's face was red of anger and he said "Elija if your so smart come up here and answer this question." the question he put on the board was a really hard. So hard even a college student couldn't answer it and Jinno looked at Elija with triumph. Elija got up and answer the question in less then a minute and sat back down Jinno looked shocked and whispered "Thats correct." Elija closed her books and fell asleep. After class Elija and Mikan started to run when I was about to ask why I turned and saw boys and girls running for us. As soon as I catched up to them Mikan said "Kenji-kun are your fans running after you too?" I nodded then we ran into a room and lucky for us they didn't come in. Elija was abit tired and collapsed to the ground. Elija then looked up and said "Some times I wounder whos evil me or the fans?" we both nodded. Elija and Mikan soon left to somewhere and I thought "Elija isn't so bad." then I heard Elija cursing out loud and I sweatdropped. I then thought "Maybe not."

* * *

**Me :Okay Kenji realized my character is a devil**

**Kenji :Everyone knows**

**Mikan :Well this chapter was abit longer**

**Persona :Azula does NOT own GA**

**Mikan :PERSONA (Runs to Persona and hugs him.)**

**Persona :Hello Mikan (Pats Mikan's head.)**

**Kenji :Persona-sensei please let go of Mikan**

**Me :Hes not even tolding her Kenji**

**Mikan :Please review**


	4. Chapter 4 Natsume's Confess

**Me :Finally got to update again**

**Persona :(Carrying Mikan.)**

**Me :Aww thats just so cute**

**Persona :Quiet down Mikan is asleep**

**Kenji :Hi Azula Hi M- WHY ARE YOU CARRYING MIKAN!**

**Mikan :(Rubbing her eyes and yawning.)**

**Me/Persona :GREAT YOU WOKE HER UP KENJI!**

**Kenji :(Gulp)Azula does NOT own GA and help me they are going to kill me**

* * *

**Persona's Pov**

When Elija and Mikan came in I said "There is going to be another transfer student and she is going to be in your class. Her name is Luna Koizumi and she has the soul-sucking alice. Also she is the daughter of Japen's Top Model Company. Three male models will come with her. The headmasters want you two to escort them at 9:00." Elija shrugged and Mikan looked tired. Mikan then got up and fell asleep on my lap. Elija looked at me and said "Serio you should go and rest with Mikan." I looked at her and said "What about the office?" Elija sighned and said "Easy I'll go and dress as YinYang and take over until you and Mikan wake up." I then gave in and left with Mikan in my arms. When I went to go and put Mikan in her bed she wouldn't let go of me so I slept next to her. At 10:00 I woked up and shacked Mikan to get up. When we both got up we changed. We then went to where Elija was and saw Kuro Neko. When I got down I turned to my sadastic self and smirked saying "So Kuro Neko is early today." Elija just nodded and smirked. After the mission all three of us went to our house while Kuro Neko went towards his dorm.

**Mikan's Pov**

The next day I saw Serio and Elija talking and then I went towards them and said "Elija lets hurry and eat then change."Elija nodded. When we got to the school's gate we saw four people coming in. It was just like Serio nii said three boys and one girl which is Luna Koizumi. Luna had blond hair and green eyes**(I'm guessing cause I have no idea what her eye color is.) **she was wearing a really super doper blue mini skirt that if the slightis wind touches the skirt it can pull up and her shirt was a light blue that looks like a white tank top that was up to her chest. I thought "This is really bad."The boy on her left has jet black hair and navy blue eyes, he wore a raven black strip polo shirt and ripped baggy jeans. The boy on her right has midnight blue hair and golden yellow eye, he wore a crimson red strip polo shirt and baggy ripped up jeans. Finally there was one more boy and he was in front of Luna. He is blond and has bright blue eyes, he wore a ivy green strip colored polo shirt and like the other two baggy ripped up jeans. Elija looked at them and frowned. I sighned and said "Welcome to Alice Academy." they just nodded and we tooked them to the the headmasters office. After we dropped them off Elija and I went to go change. As soon as we changed we headed to class. Then Narumi came in and said "Minna-san we have four new students. Please come in." as if on cue they all came in. Luna was the first one to come in and said "Hello minna I'm Luna Koizumi and I have the soul-sucking alice but don't worry I won't use it on you guys. Also I'm a three star." next was the boy with jet black hair said "My name Ken Anatasumi and my alice is wind alice also a three star." then it was the boy with midnight blue hair "Hello my name is Keitaro Anatasumi, my alice is fire. Like my brothers I'm a third star." finally it was the boy with blond hair "Hi the name is Kenjiro Anatasumi, alice is ice and I'm a third star." then suddenly all the girls screamed for the boys and I guess Elija got annoyed because she broke her desk again and said "Damn we had a new student a week ago and now new ones damn it why don't you guys just go to another one. Mikan lets go." I gulpped and then nodded but before I got up Luna went to me and said "Sensei I want to sit here." everyone in the class started to take cover except for the four and I. I then turned to Luna and gulpped again and said "Elija please calm down." but Elija didn't listen.

**Elija's Pov**

That little slut she dare and try to take Mikan's seat. I then grabbed her and pushed her to the wall and then I threw ice daggers and wind blades at her. Soon her three little playboys came and glared at me and I hit them, kicked, pounched, and even flipped them. Kenji then went to me and said "Elija-san please calm down." I glared at him and saw him gulpping. I turned to Luna and smirked I then turned her hair in to black fire and she started to scream. Keitaro tried to control the black fire but couldn't I laughed like a mad men and said "Baka the only way to control black fire is you have to be one who made it or you have to be stronger then the person who placed it on you." Keitaro tried to lit my hair but it didn't work cause I controled his fire. Mikan looked at me and said "Elija enough is enough." I sighned and said "Mikan you always ruin my fun." then the sluts hair was no longer on fire. I turned to her and said "Oi slut say that again you want what." she quivered and said nothing. After that Narumi left and Mikan and Kenji followed me to Serio's office. When we got there Serio looked at me and said "Good job on dealing with Luna." I smirked and said "Thank you."

**Ken's Pov**

I was surprsied to see a girl go against Luna. Luna looked at me and said "Ken come here." I listen and she said "Ken I'm going to brake up with you." I just nodded I mean I never even liked her. The only reason I dated her was because her dad forced me to. I walked over to my brothers when Luna went to her room and said "I'm surprised to see someone go against Luna." and they nodded. Kenjiro sighned and said "At least you don't have to date Luna anymore, but I feel sorry for her next target." we all nodded. Suddenly Keitaro looked up and said "Look its those two." we looked to where Keitaro pointed and saw the two girls that were in our class and headed towards them. As soon as we got there we saw two boys. One of the boys said "Mikan where do you want to go?" the girl with brown hair said "Serio I want to go to the Amusent Park at Central Town." then the girl that went against Luna smiled at Mikan and said "Good so its offical lets go, but who will go with our little princess Mikan?" Mikan pouted and said "Elija stop calling me little princess." Elija laughed and said "But Mikan remmber when we were little we called you princess because your always kind." and the guy who asked before said "Not to mention you are our little princess." Elija smiled and said "See Mikan even Serio agreed." Mikan rolled her eyes and said "Lets go already." I looked at my brothers then I heard "Oi stalkers get down from there." I looked back down and saw Elija glaring at us and we got down. Elija smirked and said "Mikan can I?" Mikan looked at Elija and said "No Elija you can't." Elija frowned and said "Fine." and they all left.

**Natsume's Pov**

I saw Mikan going to Central Town with her siblings and Kenji. I glared at Kenji and headed towards them and grabbed Mikan's arm and ran. I could hear Elija cursing and cursing. When we got to an area where there wasn't much people I said "Mikan I-I-I." Mikan looked at me and said "You what Natsume?" I leaned on her and whispered "I like- no love you Mikan. Will you be my gf?" Mikan looked shocked and said "I'm sorry Natsume but I can't." she then ran to where Elija, Serio, and Kenji. I looked at the ground and my bangs were covering my eyes. I was shocked that Mikan rejected me and sighned then I left.

**Persona's Pov**

As soon as Mikan came back I checked if she was okay. As I finished we all decided to go home. When Mikan went to her room Elija turned to me and said "Serio I want you to keep Natsume away from Mikan at all times. Got it?" I nodded. The next day Elija and Mikan went to class.

* * *

**Me :Okay thats the end for now**

**Persona :(Carrying Mikan cause she went back to sleep.)**

**Kenji :You guys are evil**

**Me :Please review and thank you Kenji**


	5. Chapter 5 Fighting Luna

**Me :Okay I'm back and I just finished my book report**

**Mikan :If your wondering why she has to do a report it is because she has homework during summer**

**Me :It pretty much stincks**

**Persona :Azula does not own GA **

**Me :But please review**

* * *

**Luna's Pov**

I walked in to class and saw a super hot guy. I heard his name was Natsume Hyuuga and I decided he was going to be my next boyfriend. I then saw Elija and Mikan I was going to glare at them but I was afraid of Elija. They sat down. I turned to Natsume and saw that he was staring at Mikan I frowned at this so I got up and went to Natsume and started to flirt with him. In a second my hair was on fire and I started to scream and run around. When the fire was out I glared at Elija and said "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Elija rolled her eyes and said "Slut I'm not the only one who has the fire alice." I twitched when she called me slut and said "Well then who did? After all the only one besides you that has the fire alice is Keitaro." I smirked. Elija sighned and said "Slut you do know the boy you just flirt with has the fire alice as well right?" I giggled and said "Natsume would never do that because I'm his girlfriend." then my hair got on fire again and I did the same thing as before and Natsume said "Your annoying and your not my girlfriend." Elija looked at me and smirked. Keitaro, Ken, and Kenjiro came in and I said "Hurry up and help me." they looked at Elija and Elija said "It was him." then she pointed to Natsume. When Narumi came in he put the fire out and I glared at Elija. Elija just shrugged and contiuned reading her book. I ran to the wash rooms and looked at myself and said "They are all going to pay."

**Elija's Pov**

Everyone thought I was reading my book but really I was thinking of a way to tourcher Luna. Then an amazing idea came in mind and I turned and saw that Koko frozed. I smirked and said "Koko if you value your life you better keep quiet." Koko nodded and then he ran out of the class screaming "HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME." everyone in class looked at me and sweatdropped. I soon went back to reading. After class someone poured dirty water on Mikan and judging by the looks of it Luna did this. I went to go look for Luna but Mikan told me to go with her. When we reached Serio's office I saw him sitting. Serio looked at us and ran to Mikan, and said "What happened?" I glared at him and said "Luna." he glared at me and said "Any ideas?" I smirked and so did he. Mikan then gulp and said "May god let Luna live."

**Mikan's Pov**

A week past and Luna kept on doing pranks on me and Elija was losing her temper. I sighned and said "Elija you can do it." Elija smiled and said "I'm sure Serio will be happy to hear this." After class I didn't see Elija or Serio, but I heard screaming and when I went to go see what it was Luna was bold and she had cuts all over her legs, hands, and even her face. I sighned and said "Maybe I made a mistake letting Elija and Serio do whatever they want." then I went to our house and saw Elija and Serio laughing. Elija got up and went to the music room. I looked at Serio and said "You guys went to far." Serio looked at me and said "Fine we wont do anything else to her." I smiled at him and nodded. Soon I got sleepy so I went to Serio and fell asleep on his lap. When I woke up Elija was already making dinner.

**Natsume's Pov**

I knew Elija and Serio had something to do with Luna get bold and so on. I smirked and looked at the time and decided to go to my sakura tree. I saw Luna there and she was talking to herself. I went closer and said "Oi your on my spot." Luna looked at me and said "Oh Natsume you will be my boyfriend." I looked at her and said "Why should I?" Luna smirked and said "Simple if you don't I'll tourcher Mikan." I glared at her and said "Elija and Serio will look after her and not to mention they will kill you if you go on." Luna rolled her eyes and said "I'm close to putting them in jail and not to mention I'm the daughter of Steve Koizumi the owner of one of the most famous model company." I raised a brow and said "Elija, Mikan, and Serio are the children of the higher ups and are favoried by the F.B.I and so on." Luna frowned and said "How do you know?" I sighned and said "I've tried."

**Luna's Pov**

Why is Natsume trying to defend Mikan? I got up and left. When I got to my room I started to brake things and screamed. "I will kill Mikan if its the last thing I do." I screamed but I was glad that my room was sound proof or else people will find out. The next morning I started to be nice to Mikan and then I found out that a festival was coming up. I smirked and thought "Perfect."Luna whats perfect?" I turned to Koko and said "Nothing."

**Day Of The Festival Mikan's Pov**

Elija and Serio didn't want to go but I asked them again and again until they got annoyed. There I saw Luna with everyone else and then Luna went to me and said "Mikan-chan can you go with me somewhere?" I smiled and nodded and said "I'm glad we became friends." Luna just smiled. When we left the group Luna tooked me to a secluded area and I saw her pull out a knife. She started to chase me with it and then she stabbed me. I fell to the ground and then I saw Luna running away. Everything was getting black and it became hard for me to breth. I closed me eyes and then when I opened them I saw shadows coming towards me and the next thing I knew it everything was dark.

**Luna's Pov**

After I stabbed Mikan I went to the group and said "Minna did you see Mikan?" they looked at me surprised and Natsume said "Wasn't she with you?" I nodded and said "She left when I took her to the howlan store because she said that she didn't want to be with me and that she only went with me because she wanted to look nice in front of you guys." I then started to get teary and fell to the ground crying. Anna and Nonoko went to my side and helped me fell better. But when no one was looking I was smirking and I saw Koko frown. He then ran.

**Elija's Pov**

I started to heal Mikan as soon as possible and I knew that tommorrow I was going to strangle Luna. Then I saw Koko going to us and he told us everything I was furious and I wanted to kill her now, but Mikan needed to be healed so I stayed there. After the festival Mikan was in the hospital. When I got to class everyone quieted down then someone said "Your sister should go and die." I glared at that person and I smirked I went to him and then the next thing I knew it he was on the ground lifeless and fear was in his eyes. I turned to Luna and I saw her making out with Natsume (Luna's hair already grew.) I walked to Luna but Anna and Nonoko got in front of me and said "Wheres that cowardly sister of your?" I had wide eyes and then I smirked and said "Luna put her in the hospital when she left with Mikan the other day." everyone scoffed and said "Mikan deserves it." I sighned and then I hit both Anna and Nonoko. They fell to the ground and I smiled at Luna and said "Luna your going to pay for stabbing Mikan during the festival." then Ruka got up and said "Stop lying Elija." Koko looked at Ruka and said "Elija isn't lying. Mikan never said those things. Luna really stabbed Mikan when they weren't with us." everyone frozed even Natsume. Luna laughed and said "Okay how did you found her?" I glared at Luna then I headed towards her. I used Serio's alice on her hair and then it turned to ashes. Luna was now afriaid to even move. I smirked and said "Luna Koizumi I'll make sure that this is your last minute to live." everyone looked at me scared. The next thing Luna did was screaming and then she stayed quiet forever after I used the life draining alice on her. I turned to everyone with a grin on my face and said "If you want to bad mouth anyone bad mouth me since I'm a killer." I then left with Koko.

**Serio's Pov**

Elija came in with Koko. I looked at Elija and said "Let me guess you killed her." Elija just nodded then looked at Mikan with worry in her eyes. I smiled at her and said "Don't worrt Mikan is alright." Elija looked at me and nodded then she left with Koko. "To thing someone would even hurt Mikan." I said. I looked at Mikan and sat down next to her and then I fell asleep. When I woke up I saw Natsume, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Sumire, Ruka, and Hotaru. I glared at them and said "What are you people doing her?" they all looked down and Ruka said "We all want to say sorry for saying stuff about Mikan-chan." Elija came in and when she saw them she frowned and said "Get out." Anna and Nonoko both said "But-" "GET OUT!" Elija screamed and everyone left. I looked at Elija and I can tell she was tired. Elija walked over to us and said "She won't wake up yet will she?" I nodded. Elija just laugh and then she started to cry. I went to her and patted her back. After a week Mikan finally woke up and smiled at us.

**Mikan's Pov**

I looked at Elija and Serio nii. They looked happy that I woke up, I smiled and said "Elija Serio what happened to Luna? How long was I resting?" Elija sighned and said "Luna is long gone from this world.""And you been resting for 2 weeks." said Serio. I giggled and said "Can we all go back home?" Elija and Serio just nodded and we all left. The next day I went back to class and everyone was whispering about Elija. When they finally saw me they greeted me. Kenji went towards me and said "Mikan your suppoused to be in the hospital." I smiled at him and said "I'm fine." after class Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume, Sumire, and Yuu went towards me but Elija only glared at them.

* * *

**Me :Okay those who think I should let Luna come back please say so**

**Mikan :And for those who don't please say so too**

**Persona :You two don't make sense**

**Me/Mikan :We Know**


	6. Chapter 6 The Secret Is Out

**Persona :What secret?**

**Me :If only you knew**

**Mikan :Azula does NOT own GA**

**Persona :She like it when people review**

**Me :I was kidding about the voting part in the last chapter**

**Mikan :Really she was just kidding**

* * *

**Elija's Pov**

I snarled and said "What do you all want?" they ignored me and looked at Mikan. Mikan looked at me and said "Elija you should go and head towards Persona first." I looked at her surprised and nodded. When I got to Serio's office I said "Serio go with Mikan, or should I say spy on her." Serio looked at me and said "Why?" I sighned and said "Mikan went with them and she told me not to follow her or something." Serio raised a brow and said "So in other words your lazy to follow her." I twitched and smile saying "Yes and Serio if you say that again the next thing you know your dead. Then I'm going to feed your corpse to the animals, retrieve your bones and burn them." Serio knew that I meant it so he got up and left. I smiled to myself and whispered "Oh Serio your are so slow. I really gonna win this bet." I headed towards our house and rest on the sofa.

**Mikan's Pov**

After awhile I finished talking to everyone. When they left I said "Serio nii you can come out now." Serio came out and said "Elija threaten me again." I smiled at him and said "Thats like Elija." we headed towards our house and at home Elija was asleep on the sofa. Serio and I decided to go to Central Town. When we came back it was already 10:00 so we woke Elija up. All three of us headed towards the Northern Forest there we saw Natsume. Natsume glared at us and said "What took you guys so long?" Elija hissed and said _"Back off Kuro Neko are your going to regret it."_ Natsume then stayed quiet and said "Whats the mission?" Serio looked at Natsume and said "YinYang will be on another mission while you and Shiro Neko will steal information from them." Elija left and Serio disappeared into the darkness. I sighned and said "Lets go Kuro Neko." he just said "Hn" and we left. When we got there I killed off all the bodyguards and Natsume got the information. Soon we headed towards the Northern Forest. Serio and Elija were there waiting for us. When we gave the information to Serio Natsume left but at least I thought but boy was I wrong.

**Natsume's Pov**

I was wondering who Shiro Neko was. So when I looked like I was going to go back I immediately turn back and grabbed her mask off. I was shocked because I saw Mikan under the mask. Mikan stepped back and hid behind Persona. YinYang on the other hand was furious and I can tell she wanted to kill me and then I figured it out. I pointed at YingYang and said "Your Elija." YinYang only said **_"Kuro Neko you are much slower then I thought. You are clearly an idiot." _**her voice had venom and disgust. Mikan only hid behind Persona without looking at me as if I was a monster while Elija was glaring at me. I looked down and left.

**Elija's Pov**

I looked at the spot Natsume was at and I started to destroy everything he touched. I sighned and said "Serio remmber the bet is over tommorrow. Serio only nodded and we head back. Mikan and Serio went to sleep and I went to the little libary in one of the rooms. I sat down and started to read a book about legends and so on. The next morning I made breakfast and everything was back to normal. When the bet was over Serio took the death mark off and I said "Serio Serio Serio you are so slow. You are Mikan's other canidate." both Mikan and Serio frozed and then ten minutes past and they are still frozen. Another ten minutes and I got mad. I kicked Seio and said "Will you guys stop that already and no I'm not lying." after that Mikan and Serio got back to normal. When we left for school the next day Mikan looked at me and said "Elija your not joking are you?" I smiled and nodded. Mikan smiled and said in a happy voice "For real?" I only smiled and said "Lets go we'll be late." Soon school ended and summer began. We headed towards Serio's office and the usual Mikan sat on Serio's lap but I saw that Serio was blushing a little. I smirked and left. Natsume never talked to Mikan or rather anyone of us again. Soon it was time for Mikan and I to graduate and for Mikan to choose who will she marry. I smiled at the sakura tree that we always sat on and rested there.

* * *

**Me :Next is the last **

**Mikan :She means that the next chapter-**

**Persona :Is the last chapter**

**Me :Since when did you guys start to finish each others sentence?**

**Mikan :Never we just said it together cause it was long**

**Me :Ohhh**


	7. Chapter 7 Last Chapter

**Me :This the last chapter**

**Mikan :Really it is**

**Persona :Finally it has end**

**Me :Okay I know my story was bad but come on don't be mean**

**Persona :If you know then stop writing**

**Me/Persona :(Fighting.)**

**Mikan :Okay(sweatdropping.)so please review and Azula does NOT own GA**

* * *

**Elija's Pov**

I was in the headmasters office and there stood Mikan, Serio, Kenji, Yuka, and Yukihara. Yuka and Yukihara looked at Mikan and asked "Mikan have you decided?" Mikan only smiled and said "Even if I didn't I don't have much of a choice." Yuka smiled at Mikan and nodded. Mikan inhailed and said "I choose Serio mom dad." Kenji sighned and said "Looks like I lost." I smirked and said "Mikan when is the wedding coming?" Mikan blushed and so did Serio. Yuka and Yukihara knew I was teasing them and said "Thats right. Elija has a point. When is the wedding Mikan Serio?" I gave a small laugh. Then Serio glared at me and started to chase me. I started to run and run. After about 4 hours later Serio finally catched me and then he handed me two pills which I took and in a second I was knocked out.

**1 Month Later Persona's Pov**

I looked at Mikan in her wedding dress and said "You look amazing Mikan." Mikan smiled at me and nodded. I bent down and kissed her. After the wedding Mikan and I went to our new house. Elija was going to America the next day and we wanted to see her the next day so we went to sleep. The next morning Mikan made breakfast and we left. Elija was at the airport waiting for us and when she saw us she smiled. Elija went towards us and said "I so happy to see you two." I raised a brow and said "Don't you see us everyday." Elija twitched and smiled while saying "Serio now is not the time to joke around and if you ment it I going to kill you." I backed away from Elija and said "Kidding kidding." Elija kissed us both on the checks and left to her plane. Mikan smiled and I smiled at her. I knew Mikan was happy Elija was going to America but at the same time she felt sad that she would see Elija again in a few years.

**5 Years Later Mikan's Pov**

Its been 5 years since Elija left and I smiled at my daughter Sakura. I sighned and said "Sakura your aunt is coming tommorrow." Sakura looked at me with a smile and said "Really I want to meet her mommy." I smiled even more if it was possible and nodded. I turned to Serio and whispered in Sakura's ear and said "Sakura I'll go talk to daddy and you jump on him from behind." Sakura gave me a big grin and nodded. I headed towards Serio and talked to him then Sakura jumped on him. I giggled at the sigh and said "Just like when we were younger right Serio." Serio only nodded and smiled at Sakura and I. The next day the door bell rang and I went to opened it I heard a voice saying "How is my little sister and older brother doing?" I looked at the person and said "We are doing find Elija. We are also happy to see you and Sakura wants to see you too." Elija smiled at me and came in. Serio and Sakura looked shocked. Serio then said "How did you get here?" Elija only smirked and said "Older brother you can never look down on me when it comes to seeing you two again not to mention my niece." Serio glared at her and they started a glaring contest. Elija ended up winning and Serio went to an emo corner because he lost to his younger sister. I smiled and said "Everything is back to normal." Elija went to Sakura and they started to play games together. I can tell Elija was happy to finally meet her niece after 5 more years in that academy.

* * *

**Me :That was the ending**

**Mikan :And she has some bruise from having a fight with Persona**

**Me :Hey Persona has bruises too**

**Persona :I can't belive you gave me bruises**

**Me :You started it**

**Me/Persona :(Fighting)**

**Mikan :(Sweatdropped) Okay please ignore them and continue to read Azula's storys**


End file.
